Egoísmo Prohibido
by Asura Aoi
Summary: A pesar de tu naturaleza vampírica, tu egoísmo era el que los había llevado a ser felices; rompiendo las reglas y poniendo en riesgo a tu familia. Pero nada importaba...sólo la humana Bella Swan :: Edward&Bella. Forbidden Love Contest.


**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**The Forbidden Love Contest**

**Egoísmo Prohibido**

_Edward&Bella_

Colocaste el separador de entre medio de aquellas hojas llenas de sabiduría y cerraste aquel libro que tanto te fascinaba.

– ¡Edward, es hora! –exclamó un pequeño ser en medio del umbral de tu habitación.

Te levantaste del sillón, tan cómodo que te encontrabas. Le sonreíste a tu hermana Alice, quien daba pequeños brincos de alegría. Abajo podías escuchar unas suaves y varoniles risitas; Jasper disfrutaba del aura emocional de su esposa.

–Algún día matarás a alguien de una sobredosis de alegría, pequeñita –le dijiste mientras posabas tu mano sobre su cabeza. Con tu metro noventa y ella con apenas metro setenta, era muy fácil considerarla un duendecillo del bosque.

–No te pongas brusco y vístete como te he visto. ¡Anda que se hace tarde!

Ella salió disparada escaleras abajo y tú proferiste una carcajada.

Hacía apenas dos semanas que se habían mudado a Forks, un pequeño pueblito cerca de Washington, en los Estados Unidos. Habían regresado allí después de recorrer casi toda Alaska durante cincuenta años.

Forks era el lugar perfecto para los de tu naturaleza; días nublados y niebla, bosques densos y profundos los cuales albergaban animales herbívoros, perfectos para la alimentación de tuya y de tu familia. La gente de aquel lugar no era hosca como solía ser la de la ciudad, quizá el único defecto que podrías verle es que era demasiado pequeño y estabas acostumbrado a corretear tu Aston Martin por las calles que ya empezabas a extrañarlo.

Hoy era el primer día de clases. A pesar de haber cursado el bachillerato tantas veces, este día era el que más emocionaba a tu pequeña hermana Alice.

Cogiste la ropa del closet y te vestiste rápidamente, tomaste las llaves de tu flamante Volvo y bajaste escaleras lentamente.

Miraste hacía tu izquierda y sentado en el sillón, estaba tu padre Carlisle Cullen leyendo el periódico, intentando matar el aburrimiento.

– ¡Carlisle, Esme, nos vamos a la escuela! –gritó Alice bajando la escalera.

Tu madre Esme les deseó un buen día desde el jardín y Carlisle simplemente les sonrió. Corriste al garaje y subiste a tu auto, acompañado de tus hermanos.

Hoy no esperabas nada en especial, de hecho, nunca esperabas nada especial. Hoy sólo esperabas tener un día de clases como cualquier otro humano, juguetear un poco en la biblioteca de la escuela, escuchar comentarios sobre ti y tus hermanos. No esperabas siquiera una cita. Nada. Sólo un día de un hombre vampiro atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente de diecisiete años.

Para la hora del almuerzo ya todos les conocían y ya hacían prejuicios sobre ustedes. No era nada interesante el cómo funcionaba la mente humana, y más la mente adolescente; tantos años ya que ni siquiera podías distinguir alguna en específico.

La hora del almuerzo terminó y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. A ti te tocaba Literatura, la asignatura más fácil. Cualquier libro que asignaran allí, tú ya lo habías leído al menos unas diez veces.

Con parsimonia, entraste al aula y observaste que el profesor todavía no llegaba. Sin preocuparte por nada, te sentaste en algún lugar vacio. Todos te miraban pero ya estabas tan acostumbrado que eso te pasaba de largo. Pasaron diez minutos y una muchacha entró por la puerta.

–Disculpen la tardanza, chicos –habló apresurada la mujer.

Tú estabas un poco extrañado, ¿era esa chica tu maestra de Literatura? Apenas y seguro tenía veinticinco, si no es que menos. Ella miró por toda el aula, buscando algo. Buscaste su mente de entre todos esos susurros en la tuya. Pusiste mucha atención en las voces de tu cabeza esperando encontrar su tono en ellas.

Más nada. No había nada.

–Tú debes ser Cullen, bienvenido a la clase –y dicho aquello la mujer volvió su vista a las hojas sobre el escritorio.

¡No había nada! ¡Su mente no estaba! Durante toda la clase escuchaste con atención su voz esperando encontrarla dentro de tu cabeza. Pero no había nada. Ni un murmullo de sus pensamientos en tu mente.

De trayecto a casa estuviste inusualmente callado, Jasper se dio cuenta de la tensión que cargabas pero decidió no preguntar nada, hacía sus conjeturas equivocadas y tú no tenías ni las más mínimas ganas de corregírselas.

En casa, todo parecía normal. Esme hacía jardinería y el turno de Carlisle en el hospital acababa de terminar, por lo cual seguro ya se encontraba de regreso a la gran casa Cullen. Tenso, te fuiste a sentar frente a tu piano esperando poder relajarte acariciando un poco esas bellas y blancuzcas teclas. No sonó nada, no apareció nada…justo como su mente.

–Mi maestra de Literatura no me deja leer su mente –soltaste en voz alta.

– ¿Swan? –preguntó Emmett desde la sala, entretenido con el televisor–. No me extraña, esa mujer es rara.

– ¿Y cómo sucede eso?

Carlisle se había adentrado a la sala de piano en donde tú seguías con la mirada ausente.

–Es como si no pensará. Simplemente no está entre las voces que oigo en mi cabeza –escuchaste como la voz de Rosalie susurraba "loco" desde el garaje–. ¿Es ella o soy yo?

–Probablemente ella –dijo Carlisle sin pensar–. He escuchado muchas historias sobre Isabella Swan: la creen loca. _Ella afirma que los vampiros existen_…lo cual sabemos nosotros que es verdad.

Todos estaban ya reunidos en la sala y escuchaban con atención las palabras de tu padre.

–Nadie le cree, obviamente; piensan que todo eso es producto de la muerte trágica de sus padres y el que este siempre leyendo libros de terror –miró a todos y cada uno de ustedes, abriste tus ojos sabiendo lo que iba a decir–. Por el bien de la familia, aléjense de ella. Isabella podría descubrir lo que somos y nadie de nosotros quiere problemas.

Un rígido silencio reinó en la sala durante un par de minutos. Todos estaban muy sumidos en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué haremos si ella se entera?

Todos volvieron su mirada hacía Jasper, mirándolo acusadoramente. Todo se volvió más tenso.

–Sobra la respuesta, Jasper.

La muerte. A estas alturas, nadie de tu familia sería capaz de matar a un humano. Carlisle se retiró hacía su despacho y se llevó de la mano a Esme, estaba muy tenso. Suspiraste, observaste las teclas del piano esperando algo pero no sucedió nada.

Estuviste allí mucho tiempo, probablemente todo el día.

¿Quién era ella?

Sabías que se llamaba Isabella Swan, pero gustaba más de la abreviatura de su nombre, Bella. Era adicta a la cafeína y pasaba horas leyendo. Tenía un rostro muy expresivo y una cabellera con olor muy atrayente.

Era todo lo que sabías de ella.

* * *

¿Quién era Isabella Swan? ¿Quién demonios sabía?

Todos parecían tener la misma incógnita. De entre los estudiantes, encontraste una mente sólo un poco interesante pero a final de cuentas, también banal; esa persona también se preguntaba cómo era posible que "la señorita Swan" creyera fervientemente en la existencia de vampiros, si estaba comprobada científicamente su nula existencia. De vez en cuando hurgabas en su mente en busca de algo interesante.

Intentaste alejarte de ella. Buscaste reemplazar su clase por alguna otra e inclusive intentaste faltar a su clase. Pero aquello sólo perjudicaba tu impecable expediente escolar.

Tus hermanos también lo intentaban pero Bella Swan tenía una fuerza de atracción interesante. A todos tus hermanos se les hacía interesante, e incluso Alice había estado sopesando la posibilidad de entablar una amistad con ella.

Pero sabías que aquello era negado. Carlisle lo había prohibido, y no es que haya sido él, si no su naturaleza.

La naturaleza vampírica de tu familia impedía que se relacionaran con Bella Swan, por el hecho de representar un peligro para su secreto ante la sociedad humana. Estaba inminentemente prohibido mantener un trato con ella que no sea de maestro y alumno.

Sin embargo, algo te tenía perturbado. Ese algo era una visión de Alice: estabas tú conversando con Bella. Ninguno de los dos había hablado al respecto de esa visión y tampoco habías visto pensamiento alguno sobre ella. Alice simplemente tuvo la visión y la desechó pronto, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Ella confiaba en que tú serías capaz de evitar ese futuro?

–Señorita Swan…

¿Era el destino o tus impulsos comodones los que jugaban sucio? Quizá los dos pues ya te encontrabas frente a ella en su escritorio, esperando a que alzara su vista.

– ¿Sí, Edward?

Suspiraste para tu fuero interno.

–El libro que usted encargo para el final del semestre ya lo he leído… –gesticulaste por lo bajo.

Observaste atentamente como su expresión pasaba de ser despreocupada a una suspicaz y analítica. Interesantemente, también llevaba un gesto de suavidad y… ¿admiración?

– ¿En serio? –habló examinando cada letra en sus palabras–, ¿y qué te ha parecido?

Suspiraste preparándote para un largo comentario sobre el libro. Ella no perdía ningún detalle de tu rostro, parecía que injería lentamente cada facción tuya.

–Un libro demasiado _sutil_ para mi gusto –sonreíste un poco al ver como su rostro adoptaba una expresión de asombro–. Es cierto que lleva una narración impresionante, la forma de utilizar ese idioma es sumamente asombrosa y realmente es muy recomendable; pero, sinceramente, he leído libros mucho más escalofriantes y con mejores finales que ese.

Bella guardó silencio durante un momento, su mirada vago por el aula vacía y finalmente se posó en tus ojos. Te perdiste un rato en su mirada, ella recuperó la sonrisa.

–El Perfume de Patrick Suskind es uno de mis libros favoritos –soltó una sonrisa tímida–. Lo leí cuando tenía diez años. Siempre pensé que ese libro era hermoso, _narra la muerte de manera muy hermosa que hasta ganas me dan de intentar morir así. _Pero también tu punto de vista es muy válido. Felicitaciones, Edward.

Sus palabras retumbaron en tu mente como un eco en las montañas nevadas, por consecuencia, causando una avalancha.

¡¿Cómo era posible que Isabella Swan planeara su propia muerte? ¡Ella estaba loca! ¡Ningún humano de los que tú has conocido había estado lo suficientemente demente como para planear su propia muerte! Lo más estúpido que habías escuchado a un humano hacer es asesinarse a sí mismo por placer ¡pero sólo asesinarse! ¡No idear su muerte!

Sin embargo, podías darte cuenta que Bella Swan no temía a morir a pesar de creer fervientemente en sádicos vampiros. ¿A qué tanto llegaría su valentía estúpida?

–Señorita Swan, he escuchado por allí que usted cree en vampiros –ella, sin vergüenza, asintió suavemente. Sonreíste –. Supongamos que yo soy un vampiro sádico y deseará su sangre –Bella soltó una sonrisa– ¿Qué haría usted?

– ¿Qué haría yo? Simple, me quedaría allí esperando mi muerte.

Cualquier humano hubiera intentado salvar su vida. Te carcajeaste.

–Usted es sumamente extraña.

–Me lo han dicho.

Estabas muy seguro de tres cosas, Edward Cullen: Uno, Isabella Swan era una humana con intereses suicidas. Dos, Bella era inusualmente extraña y tres, ella no poseía ningún instinto de supervivencia. ¡Qué humana tan interesante!

"Y entre conversaciones sobre la muerte, las supersticiones, libros y filosofías, el tiempo voló como cual águila por los cielos; se elevó libre ignorante de su alrededor, no escuchando las advertencias de sus compatriotas sobre los cazadores a mano armada.

No escuchó, no vio, no pensó en nada. Siendo un estúpida egoísta. Aquella águila solo caviló en el pequeño canario encerrado en una jaula de oro. Con quien se sentaba a conversar horas y horas, perdiéndose entre la suavidad de sus cantos y la belleza de sus plumas.

Aquel pajarillo había logrado lo que jamás nadie logró en mí: hacerme paz. Era la sutileza y demencia de sus ideas los que hacían que esta águila cazadora se postrará ante sus pies.

Los que hacían que tocará una y otra vez la misma melodía desconocida, perdiéndome en el vano intento por interpretar su belleza en estas pobres notas. Esto sólo era un consuelo para las horas en las que permanecía sin su omnipresencia."

_Qué estupidez, Edward Masen._

– ¿Quieres callarte, Rosalie? –espetaste groseramente.

_Ella tiene razón, Edward._

– ¡Dejen de reprochármelo!

– ¿Podrían dejar a su hermano en paz?

Hoy yacías en casa cerca de las seis y media de la mañana, sentado en tu auto esperando impacientemente la hora de llegar a clase. Hoy tenías Literatura a primera hora.

Hacía ya al menos mes y medio que tenías las mismas disputas con tus hermanos. Tanto Rosalie como Jasper no tragaban tu relación amistosa con Bella, pero no te preocupaba en nada; a Rosalie nadie le caía bien y por Jasper, eso era asunto personal suyo (su abstinencia a no cazarla).

Y es que ya lo habías gritado, ya habías exclamado en una discusión lo tanto que estabas enamorado de Bella Swan que ahora habías causado una pequeña pero presente ruptura en tu familia.

Rosalie, por ende, Emmett y Jasper se oponían rotundamente a eso. Esme y Alice estaban de tu parte, agradecías aquello, ella sólo deseaban tu felicidad.

¿Cómo podía darte lo erróneo una felicidad inmensa? ¡Ni siquiera tú lo aceptabas!

Tu padre te había aconsejado alejarte de ella, pero ya sabías que era imposible de antemano. Sin embargo, aún así lo intentaste.

Todo fue en vano.

Te largaste a Alaska un tiempo, con tu familia hermana Denali.

–Bella Swan, ¿eh? –inquirió Tanya obteniendo un poco de su perdido acento ruso.

–Acójanme sólo un tiempo. Sólo para impedir esta estupidez –rogaste mientras enterrabas tus pálidas manos entre tu cabello.

–Desde luego, Edward. El problema es: ¿y si ella ya se dio cuenta?

No habías caído en cuenta en aquella posibilidad. Si era así ¿qué más daba? A final de cuentas, Bella Swan iba a morir –o en su defecto, terminar en un manicomio– por creer en 'tonterías literarias'.

–Eso qué importa –escupiste con un tono melancólico y sarcástico, _estabas muy dolido_–, es humana; ella va a morir de todas formas, nadie creerá sus ideas.

Y estuviste al menos unas semanas con ellos. Después te marchaste por diversas razones, entre ellas figuraba el constante acoso de Tanya y tu firme preocupación por Bella Swan; ella no podía ni cuidarse de sí misma…menos del mundo.

Cuando regresaste a Forks, tu familia estaba feliz…demasiado feliz para tu gusto.

Te habías enterado que Bella Swan había dejado de ir a la escuela en tu ausencia. No fue hasta que regresaste a clases que ella había retornado también. Bella parecía herida y tú no entendías por qué. Te empeñaste tanto en sanar esa herida que, erróneamente, terminaste por enamorarte locamente de ella.

Aquello era más que prohibido, era un tabú.

Era inaudita la manera en la que te colabas por la ventana de su casa para velar su sueño y escuchar de vez en cuando una que otra incoherencia que susurraba mientras dormía. La suavidad con la que rozabas con tus dedos sus facciones de mujer en sueños era increíble en un vampiro. La protección que le brindabas apagando la cafetera cada que la dejaba prendida o cuando cerrabas con llave la puerta principal no era más que preocupación por su integridad.

La felicidad te había hecho aceptar este error, y habías aprendido a sobrellevarlo así: a distancia emocional. Mientras tú no pusieras en peligro el secreto (más de lo que ya lo hacías) tu familia estaba menos irritada.

Pero eras un vampiro, un monstruo; y esa bestia egoísta no estaba conforme con aquellos arrebatos emocionales. Deseaba más de ella, anhelaba su calor, su aliento…su cuerpo. Eras más racional que esa cosa, y podías sufrirla bien.

Estabas sobre-existiendo a base de Bella Swan. Y no te molestaba en lo absoluto.

– ¿Te vas tan pronto, Edward?

Te volteaste con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Tengo clase de Biología, ¿voy a faltar otra vez?

–He terminado de leer Romeo y Julieta, por décimo quinta vez. Y es un libro del que no hemos conversado.

Proferiste una carcajada por lo bajo y te sentaste frente a ella. Ambos se sonrieron y tu bajaste la mirada esperando un comentario de ella más no llegó nada. Te asustaste –acostumbrado a su olor y a su mudez mental– pensaste que ya se había retirado del aula. Alzaste la mirada pero ella seguía allí, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha y mirándote fijamente, con un brillo que aún no sabías interpretar en ella, a pesar de tener ya bastante tiempo conociéndola.

–Hoy actúas un poco extraño –habló ella en automático, sin pensar en sus palabras. Algo inusual en ella.

–No es nada.

Sabías que ella no te creyó pues no alegó nada en contra de tu comentario.

Algo que habías aprendido de las reglas humanas es que cuando una persona hacía algo inusual en ella, terminaba haciendo absolutamente todo de la misma manera. No obstante, ya sabías que Bella Swan no se adaptaba a ningún prototipo de ser humano antes visto y aquella acción era muy típica de ella: no objetar nada en contra de tus mentiras.

–Mi familia y yo nos mudaremos pronto.

Sí, Carlisle finalmente había adoptado el rol de jefe del clan Cullen y había jugado su última carta: la mudanza. Lo tuyo ya había llegado lo suficientemente lejos y él no deseaba problemas que incluyeran muertes. Sólo lo hacía por el bien de todos…tú más que nadie lo sabía.

–Oh –murmuró ella pestañeando incesantemente; gesto que hacía cuando algo le desagradaba, muy habitual en ella–. Lo lamento, te extrañaré.

Desde luego, eso era todo lo que iba a hacer: extrañarlo.

La bestia rugió inconforme y violenta, ella no deseaba aquello. ¿Pero qué podías hacer? Te dolía aquello, y sabías que aquello también le dolía a ella. Pero era lo mejor, tanto para ella como para ti.

Te levantaste de tu asiento, ya no tenías nada que hacer allí.

El olor de la sal se mezcló en la esencia dulce de Bella y aquello quebrantó todo tu autocontrol. Giraste y viste su cabeza apoyada contra el escritorio siendo cubierta por sus brazos, podías pensar que dormía pero sabías que era mentira.

La herida se había abierto y sangraba causándole un sufrimiento que te dolía.

–Bella… –ella levantó su sonrojado rostro–. ¿Y si todo lo que crees fuera real…?

Swan respiró y la primera lágrima la traicionó, aún así, sonrió.

–Escribiría sobre ellos y los enfrascaría en historias de amor fantasiosas.

Sonreíste melancólico.

–No quiero irme de Forks –le confesaste clavando tu mirada en la suya–. Me he enamorado de una mujer.

Fuiste testigo de cómo sus ojos reflejaron todo tipo de expresiones fugazmente. Su rostro mostró una mueca indescifrable para ti, a pesar de la situación, Bella no dejaba de ser un ser demás interesante…y pensar que aquello te había enamorado.

–Bien, dime quién es. Yo cuidaré de ella.

Sí, Bella Swan no dejaba de ser ella ni en la situación más tensa.

–No eres capaz ni de cuidarte tú sola, ¿cómo serás capaz de cuidar de ella? –aquel era un buen punto. Bella se rió y agachó la mirada un momento, podrías jurar que ella se estaba reprochando por ser tan torpe.

–Entonces sólo dime quien es.

¿Decirle? ¿Realmente merecías esto? ¿Merecías traicionar a tu familia, a tu integridad y naturaleza…sólo por tu estúpido y ferviente amor por Bella Swan? No, nadie merecía esto.

Pero no te importaba, ya nada te importaba. Si ya estabas rompiendo las reglas, había que romperlas completas. Aquello los llevaría a la perdición a todos, pero tu egoísmo te cegaba.

–La traeré, pero con una condición –Bella se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ti, sentiste pronto la necesidad de estrecharla entre tus brazos–: date vuelta y cierra los ojos.

– ¿No crees que ya soy un poco grande para estas cosas? –inquirió ella con diversión.

–La belleza de esa mujer es cegadora –y vaya que lo era.

– ¿No es tu hermana Rosalie?

Te carcajeaste un poco y después hiciste una mueca de asco.

–No.

–Eso me basta.

Bella se volteó y cerró los ojos, pudiste ver como su cuerpo se tambaleaba un poco luchando por encontrar equilibrio. Su cuello te tentó a posar tus labios en él pero te contuviste. Usurpaste el monótono y negro bolso de Bella Swan en el cual sólo había libros, lápices, hojas…y por allí olisqueaste vidrio.

Un espejo. ¡Perfecto!

Te posaste frente a ella y enfocaste el pedazo de vidrio esperando que este reflejara su bello rostro.

–Abre los ojos.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, como un despertar en un amanecer glorioso. Suspiraste internamente.

– ¿Y…? No entiendo, Edward. ¿Dónde está la chica?

Tonta y torpe, eso era muy característico de Bella Swan; debías de haber sabido que ella no entendería un juego tan simple como ese. Ella era directa y sin rodeos, entonces así sería.

¿Qué pensaría ella ahora que la besabas? Todo el tiempo realmente intentabas leer su mente; leer sus movimientos y gestos, aprender de ella prácticamente hasta el más mínimo detalle. Siempre te importó saber que cavilaba ella o que diría ella al respecto. Hoy no, hoy no sería así.

¡Joder, qué bien sabía! Profundizaste el beso y pudiste observar su expresión sorprendida. Pediste permiso para adentrarte a su boca. La bestia rugió y exigió un beso sangriento.

Finalmente te dejaste llevar por el deseo hedonista, pero apenas preparabas tus dientes y ella se separó abruptamente dejándote ansioso e irritado.

–Está mal –escupió Bella sin perder el asombro y la cordura–. Tú eres mi alumno y yo tu maestra –aquello sonaba como si apenas estuviera procesando aquella información, lo cual no le dejaba un buen sabor de boca: lo podías notar en su voz asqueada–. Márchate.

Frunciste el ceño, ahora tú intentabas tragar esas palabras rudas y dolorosas; ¿acaso no le gustabas a ella?

–Bella…

–Vete, Edward. Lárgate.

¿Qué? ¿Y todos aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos? Todas aquellas escenas en las que ella te decía lo mucho que se sentía completa a tu lado, todos esos instantes en los que disfrutaban del cálido silencio otorgado por una buena hora de lectura ¿dónde estaban? Ahora parecían sólo un recuerdo lejano desbaratándose en el trayecto del olvido.

De pronto empezaste a necesitar aire, empezaste a respirar entrecortadamente haciendo que su aroma calará en lo más hondo de tu garganta.

–No me iré –exclamaste decidido ante la dolorosa y atónita mirada de tu maestra–. No, no ahora –terminaste dolorosamente.

El hecho de que te marcharás en ese momento significaba tu muerte. Pasarías los próximos cincuenta años velando por su seguridad, observando triste y pacientemente como su vida pasaba por delante de tus ojos; te pudrirías en tu miseria y cuando su vida culminase, su sobre-existencia también lo haría.

Ese sería tu ciclo. Y eso te aterraba.

–Todo lo que tú crees es verdad Bella…

–No juegues conmigo, Cullen. No juegues con mi mente –advirtió ella señalándote acusadoramente.

¿Qué más daba romper absolutamente todas las reglas? Aquello sólo apresuraba las cosas y tú ya no eras un ser enteramente racional. ¿Los vampiros se podían volver locos? Quizá sí, Bella parecía notarlo.

–Soy vampiro, Bella –ella no se inmutó ante tu confesión–. Es verdad. Soy un vampiro y puedo leer mentes.

– ¿Y qué pienso en este momento, eh? –bramó con sarcasmo.

¿Dudaba de sus creencias? ¿Dudaba de sí misma? ¿Cómo es que creía en algo fervientemente y después vacilar de él?

– ¿Sabes por qué los Cullen no se juntan con nadie? –preguntaste mientras te acercabas a ella con mucha cautela, esperando no asustarla cual venado asustado parecía–, ¿no? Debiste habértelo preguntado –Bella entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, aún seguía intacto su pobre instinto de supervivencia–. Hemos vivido más de lo que crees, hemos cursado el bachillerato muchas veces.

–Es mentira.

Swan seguía dudando de sí misma, ¿cómo era posible?

–No, es la realidad Bella –te posaste frente a ella utilizando tus dones para intimidar a la gente, y pareció funcionar: la mirada de tu maestra vagó nerviosa por toda la estancia–. Ningún humano es interesante para nosotros; cualquier pensamiento, cualquier futuro, cualquiera actitud…nada nos impresiona. Nada excepto tú –todo el tiempo pudiste escuchar su corazón latir frenético–. Tú y tu mudez mental, tú y tus creencias, tú y tu aroma, tú y tu carácter, Bella. Sólo tú lograste llamar la atención de entre todos, eres un bicho raro de entre los bichos raros. Y eso me ha enamorado, _Bella._

Ceñiste su cuerpo hacía ti, lo aprisionaste en un fuerte abrazo. Sintiendo su calor, oliendo su aroma, percibiendo su suavidad…cómo si fuese la última vez.

–Es erróneo… –susurró ella entre tus brazos.

–No importa ya, Bella –murmuraste en su oído–. Me voy lejos y jamás podré volver a verte –ella suspiro cansina ante esas palabras–. _Sólo este momento, Bella. Regálamelo._

Le besaste desesperado y con vehemencia, rodeaste su cuerpo enteró y la sentaste sobre el escritorio. Aspiraste el aroma cual heroinómano, rozaste tu nariz sobre su yugular y tragaste el exceso de ponzoña acumulada en tu boca. Ella tembló al sentir la frialdad de tus manos acariciando su nuca con suavidad.

–Sólo deseo tu compañía, tu calor, tu esencia…

Arrestaste sus labios contra los tuyos pero esta vez con más delicadeza. Finalmente, Bella había perdido fuerza y cordura.

_Sólo te tocaba llevarla al cielo. Ya no podías romper más reglas._

La acostaste sobre el escritorio mientras la besabas con pasión disfrazada. Su sabor golpeó fuerte tu sentido gustativo pero pudiste ignorarlo olímpicamente. Quizá era el momento pasional o era el hecho que ya nada te importaba lo que te había llevado a la indiferencia de tu bestia vampírica.

Sólo estaba tu bestia hombre.

Te separaste un poco de sus labios, dejando que ella tomará un poco de aire. Atacaste su cuello y un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que cierto lugar de tu anatomía reaccionará ante aquella acción. Trazaste un indefinido camino por su cuello y tu mano se dirigió a los botones de la blusa negra que ahora portaba y que tanto te agradaba.

Bella suspiró y con la poca prudencia que le quedaba detuvo tu mano cuando ya ibas por el botón de entre sus pechos.

–No, Edward… –murmuró con los ojos cerrados–. Esto no debe ser…soy tu maestra…

– ¿Eso es lo único que te importa? ¿Lo que la gente dirá? ¿No te importa estar con un vampiro? –musitaste sensualmente en su oído y aquello la descontroló.

–Edward, basta… –casi gimió.

–Esto es lo que ambos deseábamos, Bella –seguiste hablando bajo–. Te esperé mucho tiempo, y finalmente te he encontrado… –abriste su blusa por completo y delineaste su cintura con tus dedos haciendo que ella estremeciera.

Te deshiciste de la molesta prenda y tu rostro deambuló por su estomago y pechos, memorizando cada parte. Ella gimió tu nombre y enterró sus manos en tu cabello, podías oler lo excitada que estaba. Te aprovechaste de ello y le susurraste lo hermosa que era.

El pantalón corrió la misma suerte que la blusa, lo mismo podrías decir del desdichado sostén y su braga.

La sola escena de tenerla desnuda sobre el escritorio en el salón de clases te excitaba, pero verla reaccionar ante tus toques te enloquecía a tal punto que tu autocontrol estaba por verse perjudicado.

Tus manos hicieron maravillas sobre sus pechos al igual que tu boca, los sumergiste un mar de saliva ponzoñosa tuya. La escuchabas reprimir sus gemidos remplazándolos por largos suspiros. Acercaste peligrosa y nerviosamente tu dedo medio a su centro y cuando tuviste el mínimo tacto te sorprendiste al sentirla húmeda y arquearse inconscientemente. Sonreíste.

Jugaste un rato allí, haciéndola morderse los labios para no gritar –estabas muy seguro que ahora quería gritarte algo muy indecente, su rostro lo denotaba; cuánto darías por poder leer su mente en ese momento–.

–_Edward…–_ronroneó suave y despacio al sentir tu dedo adentrarse en su cálida cavidad.

Gruñiste en su oído por dos razones: Uno, por dejarte bien en claro que sólo era el nombre de su _alumno_ Edward Cullen el que gemía y dos, porque aquello la había puesto en sumo peligro.

Tenías sus piernas alrededor de tus caderas y estás te abrazaron aún más cuando adentraste un segundo dedo. Su aroma calaba en lo más hondo de tu garganta y ya no lo notabas, estabas más pendiente del dolor en tu entrepierna.

La necesitabas. _Ya._

Mientras tus dedos de la mano derecha seguían haciendo su trabajo dentro de ella, tú bajaste tu pantalón y ropa interior con una maestría que desconocías en ti. Tanto tiempo de escuchar involuntariamente mentes ajenas y lujuriosas realmente te habían dejado algo.

Retiraste tus dedos y Bella respingó ante eso, ya empezaba a temblar que no sintió siquiera la punta fría de tu pene amenazando con irrumpir su entrada.

El sólo recordar el gritó y gemido que soltó al sentirte entrar te sumía en una ensoñación incomparable. La tibieza de su interior envolviéndote te hacía perder el control. Tú paso se vio dificultado, pero no te importó –suponías que a ella tampoco, con lo descontrolado que gemía ya no te dejaba razón alguna–.

–Te amo… –dijiste entre suspiros en su oído.

Aquello era lo único más coherente que habías dicho.

Penetraste una y otra vez. Primero con suavidad, acostumbrándote a su estrechez, después, con algo de rapidez y cuando ella lo exigió, con urgencia y dureza.

Duraron así un par de minutos hasta que ambos llegaron al éxtasis. Proferiste su nombre en un grito ahogado y ella sólo lo suspiro, dejando oír su voz embriagada de pasión.

Te tumbaste sobre ella sin salir de ella, querías sentir eso un poco más.

Una idea cruzó por tu mente como una estrella fugaz que apenas habías visto.

– ¿Deseas esto, Bella?

– ¿Acostarme con mi alumno? –preguntó ella, extrañamente, sin ningún atisbo de sarcasmo.

Sonreíste. A pesar de la situación, ella aún hacía bromas.

–No soy tu alumno, Bella. Jamás lo he sido –aclaraste. Decidiste dejar la postura en la que estaban, podrías estar así todo el tiempo–. Me refiero a sí…tú quieres esto para siempre: estar conmigo, vivir la eternidad conmigo.

No sabías siquiera porqué le ofrecías aquello, si tú mismo detestabas esa existencia.

–Siempre deseé ser normal, ¿qué te hace pensar que sería normal en tú mundo?

Egoísta. No la culpabas, tú eras aún más egoísta ofreciéndole "vivir una no-vida", sólo para mantenerla a tu lado y te valías de sus inusuales creencias.

–Tienes razón –dijiste sincero–. Aún que fueras un vampiro, serías extraña.

–Sin embargo, si esta existencia eterna es en tu compañía, entonces estaría gustosa de recibirla.

Alzaste tu cabeza incrédulo ante sus palabras. Subiste hasta su altura y acariciaste su rostro hundiéndote en la profundidad de sus orbes chocolate. Te acercaste y depositaste un casto beso en sus labios y le musitaste un 'te amo' allí mismo.

– ¿Qué quieren? –dijiste en voz alta, alterando a Bella.

Ella intentó incorporarse de pie, pero la mantuviste allí. Le sonreíste y le dijiste suavemente que era tu familia la que se encontraba detrás de la puerta del aula, ella enrojeció al máximo.

_Venimos a apoyarte, y a apurarte, dicho sea. Los Vulturi están en camino: quieren que nos encarguemos de Bella y con lo sucedido, dudo que seamos capaz de matarla _–pensó Carlisle.

– ¿Qué pasa? –habló Bella angustiada, seguro habías puesto cara de concentración y eso no parecía gustarle.

– ¿Realmente quieres esto, Bella?

Su rostro se suavizó y una de sus manos rozó con amor tu mejilla

–Sí, si lo quiero.

Sonreíste, le besaste con pasión y ella te recibió.

Bajaste a su cuello y ella se irguió, cediéndote su cuello. Plantaste un beso allí, extrañando ya esa viva carne; abriste tu boca y estiraste tus pálidos labios dejando ver esas armas letales: tus colmillos rebosantes de fría ponzoña.

La extrañarías durante tres días. Añorarías aquellos días en los que te sentabas a conversar por horas sobre libros y filosofías, y sin duda, extrañarías su torpeza y sus incoherencias cuando dormía.

Pero estabas dispuesto a cambiar aquello por tenerla siempre a tu lado, por saber que ella podría defenderse a sí misma y aquello la hacía muy feliz. Quizá te veías egoísta…

Pero era tu egoísmo el que los había llevado a ser felices, ¿era justificable o no? No lo sabrías, solamente la eternidad a su lado tenía la última palabra.

**…**

* * *

Empezado el nueve de julio y continuado a las _tres de la mañana_ del once de julio. Terminado: viendo el bello cambio de tonos del cielo anunciando el amanecer a las _seis de la mañana con treinta y cinco minutos_, el mismo once de julio.

Sin duda, la mejor manera de terminar esta historia. A pesar de que esto me haya costado una dura noche de _insomnio_ absoluto.

_¿Reviews…?_

P.D: Por cierto, descubrí que los pájaros cantan a partir de las _cinco de la mañana _(¡¿?).


End file.
